Purpose Of A Hero: Short Stories
by DragonStorm88
Summary: A collection of small 100-500ish word short stories connected to the My Hero Academia fanfiction, "Purpose of a Hero" by Buixy, written by various members of the discord community for that fanfic. They probably won't make much sense if you have not read that first, and some will reference other fan works. They can be about any character. Most will be crack one shots. All Non Canon
1. Chapter 1

**A collection of small 100-500ish word short stories connected to the My Hero Academia fanfiction, "Purpose of a Hero" by Buixy, written by various members of the discord community for that fanfic. They probably won't make much sense if you have not read that first, and some will reference other fan works. They can be about any character. Most will be crack one shots. Non Canon (unless Buixy says so, but it's crack so not likely. Haha)**

**Wrong core**

By: ButtSlapBogan

Alex is doing maintenance on his quirk mechanization a core whose effects change with different cores inserted into his arms. He was having his twin sister Eris assist him but she was distracted by her magazine.

"Ice core!" Alex called out, aiming his arm at the test dummy.

Eris, not taking her eyes if the Magazine feels around for the core. She grabbed one and gave it to her brother. "Here you go."

Alex loads the core into his arm and fire a blast that nearly freezes the dummy.

"Fire core!" The robo armed teen requested.

Eris, again not looking up, grabs and hand him his core. "Gotcha."

Alex loads the core, fires a read blast and melts the ice on the dummy.

"Thunder core!" Alex tells outs.

Eris doing the same course of action hands her brother a random core. "Pink is back in season."

Alex loads the core, fires the yellow blast that hits the dummy but does nothing. "Huh that's weird, the dummy should be du-" Alex started to say before getting a whiff of a horrible rank odor in the air.

Both twins started coughing their lungs out at the smell.

"What the heck _cough_!?" Eris finally looked up from her magazine to address the smell.

"Damn it Eris, you handed me the Smell core by mistake!" Alex says over his coughs.

"Why do you even have that!?"

**A Replacement Cat**

By: DragonStorm88

Melody had had it up to here with Nathans constant shenanigans and bothersome behaviour. Over the course of the morning, he had scratched up her backpack, knocked her breakfast too the ground (admittedly an accident), and uttered more joking 'nyah's than she had ever wanted to her in her lifetime. The final straw came when she discovered that Nathan had "borrowed" her homework and forgotten to give it back.

"THAT IS IT!" Melody screamed, fed up with the cat boy, " I am getting a new cat!"

Horrified, Nathan hastily responded, "Please Mel! I'll be better, I swear!"

"Nope! Don't you 'please Mel' me, mister! I'm replacing you with, with, uhhh… LILIA!"

That'll teach him, she thought to herself. But then she turned and saw it. Nathans eyes looked like a Kitten that had been kicked to the curb and denied its bowl of cream, and she broke.

"Hey, I didn't mean it ya furball. You know you're my best friend," she said more softly.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Sweet," he replied, before booping her on the nose with a wide smirk and dashing off much faster than she could hope to follow.

"WHY YOU-," she started, before cutting herself off. 'Just what am I going to do with you," she thought to herself fondly.

**Where Do Those End Up Anyway?**

By: DragonStorm88

A Question had been burning at the back of Andrews mind for a few weeks now. Ever since the day the class had chosen their hero names. Where the heck did Eris' discarded Bones go? The things were black, and looked like they were made of the same metal her brothers cannons were made of, so it's not like they were biodegradable. Maybe they were, he'd have to ask. It's not like he knew for sure. Over the course of the past few weeks, Andrew had asked his friends Lyle and Narruk if they knew what the answer was, but they seemed just as enthralled by the mystery. Well maybe not Lyle, he seemed a bit disinterested. Andrew had even asked Eris herself, but she said she didn't have the slightest clue either and didn't care to question it. Alexander apparently hadn't been cleaning up after her either.

And so the weeks went by with the ever unanswered question eating away at the back of Andrews mind, until one day after hero training, the answer presented itself to him. Once again, the Black Bone remains had disappeared from the training grounds. As usual, nobody questioned it. But that was when he saw it. Right there, just at the end of a wall, sat a discarded Black Bone. However, just as Andrew went to go and investigate, a hand shot out from behind the wall and snatched it up. Fearing some pervert was doing unspeakable things with his Classmates Quirk residue or something, he charged around the corner, only to be shocked at what he saw.

Sitting there as if he were a dog, Narruk had the bone in his mouth and was digging away at the ground as if he were going to bury it. Eventually, Narruk noticed his friend standing behind him when he heard the click of a smartphone camera taking a picture.

"Uhhhh… I can explain?"

**Whose mans**

**By: ButtSlapBogan**

The freshman boys had gathered around the T.V in the common room to watch Cribs: hero addition. Suddenly a man with a mask pops in front of them all with a knife in his hand.

None of the boys flinch.

"Boy, get your dumbass out of here before you get jumped," Oliver said causing the knife-wielder to walk away saddened. The end.

**Unexpected Enemy**

**By Buttslapbogan**

A normal day on the grounds of the forge as the class of FH2 were all relaxing on the school campus. Either studying, playing, listening to music or just relaxing.

When suddenly the sky turned dark and ominous. The class immediately stopped what they were doing and noticed something was wrong.

"Um guys I don't think the sky is supposed to do that," Andrew said in concern.

Dammit Kazani, what did you do!?" Clara yelled at the rainbow-haired girl.

They all looked to the sky and saw a man descend from the dark sky, floating down with an air of superiority. The man wore dark armor and a red cape. This guy radiated power.

"Gaze upon your destruction children of the forge. For it is I, Zalmack the destroyer! Here to wipe out your school!" The man's voice boomed over the class.

"No way!" Melody said, shocked at Zalmack's proclamation.

"Yes, armed with my quirk that lets me control unlimited energy…" To demonstrate he held out his hand and instantly created a ball of energy twice as big as the entire school. This feat left the students jaw dropped. " My ten years of martial arts training in a style so secret and deadly I'm not even going to tell you, my 200 IQ and the greatest weapon… a gun! I will destroy this school and everyone in it as an example and take my place as ruler of the world!" Zalmark shouted to the class. "And no one can stop me! Muahahahaha!"

The class had accepted their fate this villain's power was no joke but Lyle was willing to step forward as he looked up and uttered what he believed to be his final words."Yeah but at least we're not ugly like you."

"Goodbye future hero- wait you think I'm ugly?" Zalmark asked his voice going from intimidating to being insulted.

Lyle continued. "Yeah and I don't mean that lame inside beauty. I mean you are double bag ugly."

"Re-really?"

"Of course, like look at your hair." Lyle pointed at the floating man.

"What about it?"

"You thought a man bun was fit for world dominance?" Lyle asked insultingly. "And are those frosted tips."

"Ye-yeah, they look cool!" Zalnark defended.

Kira chimed in. "They don't. You look like you have a gross donut on your head."

"Plus you got bad zits man." Narruk also getting in on this.

"I've got a medical condition!" Zalnark pouted.

Rylee then joined in. "Is it called gross?" This caused the class to laugh.

Eris also commented."And that outfit! 2270 called and they want their gaudy shoulder pads back."

"My mom bought me this costume!" Zalnark said with a crack in his voice.

"Your mom bought you that!?" Lyle said laughing at him. " Yeah guys, let's bow in fear Zalnark mommy approved costume."

"Yeah and she said look handsome in this, so there!"

"She must as dumb as you are! Loser!" Clara yelled at him.

"_Sniff_ Don't talk about my mom like that." The armored villain said on the verge of tears.

Lyon then asked a question he had been thinking of. " Also your name what are you the Destroyer of?"

"Destroyer of you!" Zalnark replied.

"Then why are not Destroyer of FH2 or Destroyer of students?" Lyon tilted his head.

"Because I want to destroy more! I wanted to be clear!" Zalnark shouted getting frustrated.

"It's clear you're an Idiot." Said Hazel throwing a subtle jab.

Zalnark had enough of this and started to fly away. "I don't want to kill you all anymore! Your all meanies that deserve each other!" Zalnark cried as he flew away sobbing.

This series of events left Melody confused. "What just happened?"

**The Boyz**

By: DragonStorm88

Payton Billé of Class FH1 was bored. Class was boring him immensely today, and he wished for nothing more than for an excuse to get out of it, no matter how it affected his studies. Fate, however, had chosen this boring weekday to smile on the young Canadian, when he felt the familiar buzzing of one his friends Quirk from back home in Ontario. Smiling a bit, Payton prepared to accept the invitation, as was the nature of his friends Quirk. The Boyz was nothing short of a meme of a Quirk that allowed its user to summon their male friends and allies to their aid so long as they had permission. Seemingly blinking out of existence, the only one to notice was Payton's friend Nathan, whose eyes went wide at the disappearance. 'Too much catnip, not enough sleep…' he thought to himself.

When he poofed back into the room half an hour later as class was ending, somehow still avoiding detection, Nathan took his moment to find out just what was going on.

"What the heck dude! How did you do that and next time can you take me with you?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"No worries eh? The boys back home needed my help was all. Just one of their Quirks. They needed my particular skill set to get a school assignment down from a tree. Not a big deal," the other boy replied cheekily, before sauntering off to their next class.

"Canadians are freaking weird…," Nathan grumbled before following his friend.

**The Nightmare**

By: DragonStorm88

Melody knew she was having a nightmare. She knew it by that sensation of attempting to run as fast as you can but it feels like the wind is physically holding her back. She could not, however, wake herself up, and she found she couldn't stop running either. There was a large, shapeless… something chasing her, and she couldn't shake its presence.

As the presence grew closer, Melody felt her dream selves heart rate increase with irrational fear. Darting around a corner in slow motion, she saw a cabinet she felt would make a good hiding place, and dove for it as fast as she could. Just in time, she shut the door as the creature came around the corner. Melody held her breath as she heard it scrape around outside her hiding spot. Eventually, after several agonisingly long seconds, the room quieted and she let her breath out. It was for naught, however, as the door was flung open and the monster's shape was revealed.

Melody screamed.

* * *

Melody jolted awake, yelling, "Stay away from me Finger Trap Monster!"

Only for her face to begin to burn when she realized she had fallen asleep in the common room and several of her classmates and girls she didn't yet know had all seen and heard the outburst. Melody groaned and hid her face in her arms trying not to think about the finger trap incident as her peers laughed at her expense.

**Did We Just Become Best Friends?**

By: DragonStorm88

One day, after a joint training exercise between classes…

Kira: "On the count of three, shout out your favourite retro game series. Don't even think about it! Ready?"

"1, 2, 3"

Kira and Payton: "Pokemon!"

Kira: "WHAT!"

Payton: "Did we just become best friends?"

Kira: "YUP!"

Payton: "Do you wanna go do wifi battles!?"

Kira: "YUP!"

And with that, the two new friends ran off to go enjoy some video games, leaving behind some very confused classmates.

FIN

**Calls around friends **

**By: ButtSlapBogan**

Melody had been sitting on the couch in the common area of her dorm, on either side of her were her close friends Andi and Kira. They were watching an All Might documentary when Melody felt a familiar buzz in her pocket. She pulled out her phone to see who called, it turned out to be her father Carlyle. "Hang on, it's my dad," Melody answered the phone and began to talk to her parent. "Yeah dad, I'm sitting out with my friends… oh the code to the Netflix, sure it's…" Melody said before she was interrupted.

Kira had put her face near the phone and spoke in a deep fake man voice. "Hey Baby, get off the phone and come lick on these abs, girl," Melody blushed and pushed Kira's face away.

"No dad, that was my friend, Kira! There are no boys here." Melody reassured but as she did another voice joined in.

This time it was Andi doing a similar voice that Kira made. "Come on Mel, let's go make out and touch each other's butts," Andi growled in the phone.

"No Dad, just my friends again." Melody stood up from the couch in a panic.

"Hey bro step off girl!" Kira said in her manly voice.

"I don't see your name on her or her butt! I'll fight you for her right now!" Andi threatened in her manly voice.

"Bring it!" Kira said as they proceeded to have a fake struggle. Melody had her palm on her face the whole time. The fake fight lasted a couple of seconds but Kira stopped it. "Wait, bro, let's not fight over a girl."

"Your right bro she's not worth it. Let's go get a beer." Andi said as they both stood up and went to the kitchen.

Melody couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Well, now I've been dumped by my friends."

**Phantom thief**

By: ButtSlapBogan

In the common area of the boy's dorm, Marcus walked in front of all the boys currently in the room, with an empty box in his hand. "Ok, which one of you guys ate all my fig newtons?!" Marus said with irritation in his voice.

The boys all looked to Sirius or more specifically Epiphany as she was the only one in the room with crumbs and jam on her face.

Epiphany eyes look around in a panic. "Uh...uh it was a ghost! Oh, wait…"

**Magician for a Day**

By: DragonStorm88

Everyone knows that when boys are left alone without adult supervision, they will be, well, boys. The types of shenanigans that can ensue from these times are varied, and difficult to predict. It was this truth that Melody witnessed first hand when she went to collect her friend Nathan for their weekly sparring match. Melody entered the Freshman boys dorms and waved to the students she knew. Spotting Narruk, she sauntered over and asked politely,

"Morning Narruk! Have you seen Nathan around? We planned to spar today,"

Narruk grunted around the peanut butter sandwich in his mouth and pointed towards the common room, where Melody saw Nathan with his two friends from class FH1 goofing off.

A boy with brown hair whose name was Payton if Melody remembered correctly was theatrically waving around a stick while Nathan and and a boy whose name Melody thought might have been Zachary or some variation on it sat on a couch watching him amusedly.

"For my next trick," Payton announced in an enthusiastic voice, "I will pull a rabbit out of a hat!"

Snorting, Zach asked, "From what hat?"

"Clearly I have already made the hat…" Payton paused for dramatic effect, "_disappear!_"

Then Nathan spoke up, "You're a dweeb, Snow Bro"

Payton's face flashed with mock hurt, before producing a set of bunny ears from seemingly nowhere and placing them on Nathan's head before he could react.

"I have made the bunny appear, just like I promised!" Payton proclaimed loudly.

Melody picked that moment to make herself known by laughing, clapping exaggeratedly fast, and saying, "Bravo!"

"I hate everything," Nathan muttered darkly.

"Have a carrot, bunny," said Zach.

**This Prank Was So Not Worth It!**

**By: Wan323**

In the boys section of the USAEI freshman dorms, something strange was going on. Narruk had made the number one fatal error in any room full of teenage boys, having fallen asleep on the couch.

As soon as he began to snore, the gears began to turn in the mind of Nathan Larson, as he thought back to a prank he'd thought of but had been unable to use. Until that day.

Immediately he sprinted upstairs, whispering behind him for the others to keep quiet and not wake him up, and to help with a prank he had in mind.

The witnesses had varying reactions to him. Oliver stood up, muttering about it being too much effort, and dragged Marcus out with him to continue their chess game in peace. Sirius squeaked at the thought of messing with the scariest guy in their class, and hopped behind the other couch to get as far away but still in witness range, while Epiphany giggled silently and went over to Lyle and Payton, who- judging by their grins- were also ready to assist in the prank.

When Nathan returned with the prank materials, the three assistants only laughed more, seeing a brown fursuit in his arms, as Sirius sunk further behind the sofa in fear.

And so the prank began.

Putting on most of the suit was fairly simple, although the arms were a bit of a struggle. However due to the fortunate sleeping position of the wolfman, the body part was on without and problems. But then came the head. As Lyle was lowering the fox head onto Narruk, Epiphany couldn't hold it in, and started giggling.

"Shush! If he wakes up we're screwed!" Nathan hissed, while Payton slapped his hand over the ghost's mouth to silence her. But Narruk's eyes had already started to open, and when Lyle's hand slipped slightly and nudged him with the headpiece…it was all over.

Nathan jumped up and ran, yelling over his shoulder a last order to his partners.

"Scatter!" he yelled, booking it up the stairs.

The others followed suit as Narruk stood up, looked at himself, and sighed.

"Alright then. Fenrir it is."

With that said, he took out his battle axe and went charging after the people who had caused his embarrassment.

When Melody stopped by to find Nathan, she was surprised to find the dorm building trashed and a terrified Nathan running towards her.

"Mel, Mel, help me please! He got Lyle, Sirius and Payton and now he's come for me! Save me, Mel!"

The redhead stepped back, confused.

"Who? What happened?"

The cat boy ran round her to hide in the cupboard nearby.

"It was just meant to be a prank! But he's crazy, he's got his axe and he's _gonna kill me!_"

And as if on cue, out from the kitchen came a strange figure, wearing a brown and white fursuit and carrying a huge battle-axe, who sprinted along the corridor towards them.

"Come her you cat bastard! Fenrir's hungry and all your accomplices have already been dealt with. So come and accept y-" his tone changed to be much more normal.

"Oh hi, Melody. Fancy seeing you here! Have you seen Nathan anywhere? Me and him have...some unfinished business."

A smirk slowly appeared on her face, revenge for all the stupid pranks that Nathan had pulled over the last decade filling her mind.

"Yeah, he's _**right in that cupboard over there.**_"

No one spoke for a couple of moments, before:

"Mel, you traitor."

Before Nathan burst out and sprinted away, the world's deadliest furry chasing after him.

Melody just shook her head, laughing a little, before heading back to the girls' dorm.

And if she took a couple of photos before she left, well, who could blame her? Those pictures of Nathan getting brutally assaulted by a furry with an axe would look great on the wall of the dorms (and in the group chat).


	2. Chapter 2

**MHz the Interrogator**

By: DragonStorm88

Andi "MHz" Ena was the only available hero in the area who could help with the increasingly precarious hostage situation downtown. A shame too, since they were playing Star Trek re-runs on TV that she hadn't seen in forever and was eager to end her shift. 'I'll end this quickly,' she thought. Arriving upon the scene, several officers dashed over to fill her in on the situation. Andi smirked. Too easy. Confidently walking over to the negotiator, she snatched the megaphone from the confused man, and spoke into it,

"Hey! Mr. Villain! This is the Pro Hero MHz! The way I see it, this goes one of two ways! One, I select one of my favourite sickness frequencies and you puke your brains out, or two, I show all these bystanders and police officers this photo album full of embarrassing photos from your childhood!"

"Nice bluff Mega-lame! But I know you don't have that sort of leverage!... Right?"

"Hey Officer! Look at this picture! There's a giiiiirrrlll!"

"Uhh, sorry MHz, I'm not sure what's going on," said the officer.

"Roll with it," whispered the hero.

"Oh wow!" the officer replied, overacting to the extreme,"Man that's an embarrassing photo alright!"

Somehow, it worked. The villain cried out in fear of embarrassment. "Please no!" he cried, "Don't spread that stuff around! I'll never hear the end of it! I'll never be able to show my face in the underworld again!"

Andi smirked. Bingo. "Oh I won't spread this pictures around…"

"YEESSS!"

"If you promise to come out and turn yourself in!"

He turned himself in, without much more complaint than a simple 'darn'

**Season Premiere**

**By Buttslap**

It's a momentous day in the Boy's dorm of the forge. The whole freshman class of the school where crammed inside the building.

"It's here! It's here! It's here! Today's the day!" The antenna eared girl Andi bounced around the common room.

Her friend Melody grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her. "Andi calm down. This isn't our dorm."

"But tonights the new season of My Quirky Academia! The best T.V drama about teenage heroes in-training!" Andi gushed.

Andrew popped from the kitchen with some snacks for the table. "Isn't that our lives?"

"Yeah but we're not as cool or interesting as they are." Andi admitted.

"That hurts Andi." Andrew sulked until he heard a voice behind him.

"And not true! Those fakes aren't better than me in anyway!" Clara stomped through the room.

Kira walked into the room smirking as she did. "I'm surprised you even watch this too. Figured you'd think its dumb."

"It is dumb and I'm going to stop watching as soon as the traitor is revealed! I know its Diego that shifty fuck!"

**What happened**

**By Buttslap Bogan**

For Derrick Holl, being a teacher at the prestigious U.S.A.S.I is a tough job. He has to keep track of 16 students and make sure they safely become heroes of the future. And although he wants to keep them safe from the horrors of the outside world he can barely keep them from endangering themselves.

So as he sat in his chair he looked at his class each one bizarrely dressed or in a weird situation.

For starters Melody was in a destroyed leopard print wedding dress.

Clara had her lower body encased in cement.

Lyon was dressed in a fat suit.

The blackwood twins where both in a Zebra costume with Eris in front and Alex in the back.

Sirius was trapped in a large cage from some reason.

Narruk was dressed as a lumberjack with a bullhorn on his head.

Andi had cell phones strapped to her body from head to toe.

Lyle was caught in a straight jacket with crab pinching his face.

Marcus was wear cardboard box armor.

Andrew was dressed as a hotdog.

Kira was dressed as a clown but had burns all over the suit.

Rylee was begrudgingly dressed as a mermaid.

Oliver was slathered in honey.

Hazel was in a teddy bear suit.

And Diana was the least ridiculous with just a sandwich board that said "Free hugs and chicken wings"

"Okay," breathed in. "What happened? He asked with Melody being the only one to respond.

"So, there was a scavenger hunt…"

**Two Perverts**

**By ButtSlapBogan**

"I can't believe we are doing this," Melody sighed as she looked down at her current attire. She and the other Female members of class FH2 were currently dressed as cheerleaders. Each girl wore a red and white cheerleading outfit complete with midriff exposing tops and short skirts, they even had pom-poms.

"There's nothing we can do," Hazel chimed in shaking a pom-pom. " said we had to dress like this and meet here for some kind of training exercise,"

"Anyone else find it weird he told us via phone call and left the outfits by the dorm?" Diana pondered.

Andi spoke up. "I recognized his voice so it was him,"

Rylee threw a pom-pom away. "Well he has some weird taste. And why do these outfits fit surprisingly well?"

"Come on girls get into the spirit of things! YA YA!" Eris cheered.

"IT'S THE SPIRIT OF BULLSHIT!" Clara finally raged feeling humiliated about wearing a skirt. "WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED TEACHER DOES THIS?!"

Kira smirked at the angry girl. "On the upside your legs look good," Kira chuckled.

"Fuck off Kizani!"

A thought came to Melody's mind. "Speaking of, where is ?"

was relaxing in the teachers lounge. Natural, because he had no idea about this "secret Training". Unbeknownst to the girls two students were hiding behind a rock. The students were Lyle and Benji. With Lyle taking photos and Benji just drinking this all in.

"My dreams have come true," Benji stated in a goofy manner.

"Huh Diana has a nice rack for a lizard," Lyle said taking photos.

"I can't believe your impression worked dude."

Lyle let out a laugh. "I'm surprised you could get those cheerleader outfits on such short notice,"

"Yo, lets get my class next!" Benji suggested.

"Yeah, I'll need to hear you teacher talk to get the voice right,"

"Hell yeah!" Benji said as they high fived but soon felt something was looking at them they turned and saw all the girls looking at them with murderous intent. It appears they forgot Andi could hear their conversation with her quirk.

"Hell… that's where you two pin heads are gonna end up!" Clara growled.

Benji put his hands up in defense. "Now there is a good explanation for this. Right Lyle?" Benji turned to his partner in crime but found no one there. "Lyle?"

"Every man for himself!" Lyle yelled in the distance.

Hours later.

"What happened to you two?" Andrew asked looking at the two who were beat up tied and gagged with Pom-poms.

"We got cheered to death."

**That Time The Fanfic Met Canon**

**By: DragonStorm88**

"I Can't believe we get to meet that infamous class from UA that attracts villains like moths to a bug zapper! This is gunna be so cool!" Exclaimed an excited Eris, from her seat behind Melody.

Class FH2 was on a plane currently descending towards touchdown at Musutafu International Airport, where they would be met by a member of UA's faculty who would escort them to Campus where they would spend the weekend with UA's own Class 1-A. In light of recent events and rising crime rates, the International Heroics Association had decided it was in the best interest of the worlds next generation of top heroes to have a meet and greet with their counterparts around the world. Meanwhile Class FH1 was visiting Shiketsu High. Melody remembered Nathan complaining to her for hours because he wouldn't get to race Class 1-A's engine legged kid.

After proceeding through baggage claim and getting passports checked, FH2 gathered at their designated meeting spot while Mr. Holl went to go and find their escort. The students idled about, chatting excitedly, or grumbling in some cases. Eventually Mr. Holl came back followed by a man with impossibly styled hair that resembled the crest of a Cockatoo. Andi gasped.

"Oh my gosh," she cried, "That's Present Mic! He's one of my favourite sound heroes!"

"NICE TO MEET ALL YOU LITTLE LISTENERS!" Present Mic yelled in english, "GLAD TO SEE I"VE ALREADY GOT A FAN! LET'S GET A MOVE ON, YA DIG?"

"Geez You're loud," Mr. Holl complained, "All right students, to the bus with you."

The layout of the bus was more like a city bus or coach bus than a school bus, so there was plenty of room for the different groups to sit all together instead of in twos like before. The girls had managed to claim the back of the vehicle for themselves and were discussing who they most wanted to meet judging from what they had seen in the highly televised Sports festival.

"I can't wait to meet bird guy," Diana had just finished saying, "he looked super cool."

"I'm going to challenge the kid who won the sports festival to a match!" Clara declared, "gotta assert my dominance!"

"Nobody asked you Ramirez."

"Bite me Kazani!"

"I-," Kira almost retorted before Andi cut her off.

"You guys are missing the biggest thing! All MIght will be there!"

Crisis averted and the bus saved from being torn apart from the inside, the girls continued to gush about meeting the former world's strongest hero. Meanwhile, the boys were having a similar conversation.

"There was a girl with a gravity quirk in the festival," Andrew was saying, "I can't wait to meet her and compare notes. We could probably learn a lot from each other."

"Good thinking my friend," Lyon agreed, before continuing, " I look forward to testing myself against the fire and ice boy, his fire power is at least on par with my own. He will be a worthy opponent, and our battle will be legendary."

Soon enough, the bus arrived on campus, allowing the students off, where they came face to face with the infamous Class 1-A. The two classes stood opposite each other, sizing up the other. The tension could be cut with a knife…

… Or two nerds geeking out over quirks.

Two students on the smaller side broke off from each group, and said simultaneously, "Hi! I'm Andi Ena/Izuku Midoriya! I can't wait to meet you all and learn about all your amazing Quirks!"

Another pair of students simultaneously muttered, "Great, there's two of the idiot now. Hey! You Bastard! Quit copying me you fucking Cheesburger/Nintendo!" Katsuki and Clara butt heads and neither would give an inch while both sides sweat dropped at the display.

With that the two groups began to interact now that the ice was broken.

**That Time The Fanfic Met Canon 2**

**By ButtSlapBogan**

The meeting of the two freshman hero courses of Class 1-A and FH2 had been underway. The tense meeting was stopped by the nerds and Hotheads of each class and everyone was embarrassed to keep staring at each other. After they were pulled apart, the classes went into U.A schools dorm, Heights Alliance. The american class were impressed by the living conditions of their japanese counterparts.

"Now me and are going to go over the group training for tomorrow. Try not to kill each other." Derrick said as he and Aizawa walked out the dorm.

"Yeah, 36 teenagers crammed in one building, that will go well." Narruk sarcastically said.

"Now that you mention it Narruk, these dorms are Unisex unlike ours, can you imagine the awkward yet romantic situations that go on under this roof?" Andi said as her mind raced through various heart racing scenarios.

"Heh I can tell you, babe." A voice came from her side. Andi quickly turned to see who said it and talk about the romantic tales that go on in these walls. Only to see a short grape headed boy winking at her. "Or me and you can make some." And with that Andi's romance delusions came to an end (for now).

"Man, this place is as big as our dorm. Don't you think Oliver?" Marcus asked his sleepy friend only to not see him next to him. He looked for a second and found his friend laying down on the couch and munching on a bag of chips.

"Yeah, it's not bad." Oliver said while eating the chips.

"Don't just take over a place that quick!" Marcus chastised the pony tailed student.

"The TV in this country fucking sucks!" Clara said with her feet on the coffee table looking at the Television.

"Clara!" Diana chastised.

"We're so sorry!" Melody apologized to the class.

The glasses wearing Iida soon stepped forward. He glared at Melody with intense eyes but soon sported a smile. "Not to worry, we are prepared to accommodate you all. Here have a bag of ranch or BBQ!" Iida said pulling out more bags. "You are our guest. So it my duty to make you all feel comfortable, so please make yourselves at home."

"Woah, that's our class president for you." Kaminari praised the glasses teen.

"Oh yeah who's your class president?" Sero asked Kira.

"We don't really have a class president. We just kinda do our own thing until , Melody, or Narruk nags at us to do something." Kira replied.

"We do not nag!" Narruk and Melody exclaimed.

"Well we may be guest but we don't want to be a bother." Hazel said as she reached into her bag. "Here some tea bags from america."

"Oh, this is a really rare blend!" Yaoyarozu said as the two girls chatted about tea.

"Well Hazel found a friend." Melody smiled.

"Seriously, these weirdo's match our weirdo's." Lyle laughed.

"That's rude, Lyle." Melody said.

Suddenly Todoroki, the cool two colored haired student walked to Melody and Lyle and looked at them intensely making Melody wonder if she did something wrong. The two didn't know what to think until the teen spoke.

"You two, are we… distant relatives or something?" the white and red haired student asked the white and red haired students.

"WHAT!?"

**(Sugar) "High"dea's**

**By: DragonStorm88**

The weekend following Halloween, the boys of the Freshman Hero course found themselves sitting in the living room, trading candy when…

"Dudes," Andrew said with sugar induced dilating pupils, "Can a ghost and a zombie come from the same person?"

The chatter stopped, except for Payton who asked Lyle to pass the open bag of Fun Dip some of the boys had been sharing, ignoring Narruk's muttered 'gross'.

"Good question," Nathan answered, taking his own dip in the Fun Dip and tapping his foot faster than most could follow, "Let's ask Sirius. I bet he knows ghost stuff!"

Sirius, who was sitting on the kitchen table with his face in a can of Pringles muttered indignantly, "Just because I my Quirk is about spirits doesn't make me some kind of death guru guys."

"The mystery goes deeper guys," Zach interrupted around his Tootsie-pop, "Could the ghost control the zombie that was it's body by possessing it?"

"_DUUUUDDDEEEE!,_" everyone gasped as one.

The boys never did find the answers to their sugar high induced musings, but they did find themselves with a nasty sugar crash later. The following Monday, all the girls were confused when none of the boys showed up to class. Andi had just asked Clara if she had finally snapped and gone on a rampage, when Lyon finally walked in and explained the rest of the boys were still crashed from the excessive amounts of sugar they had consumed.

But then Lyon posed the question that had stumped the boys, "By the way, can a ghost and a zombie come from the same person?"

**Mega Bloks and Monopoly**

**By: DragonStorm88**

It was the most terrible thing Melody had ever seen. Two of her classmates. No. Her friends, were going all out. They were going to kill each other!

"Please stop!" she begged, "You've gone far enough!"

It had started as a basic match between classmates, but things escalated quickly. Andrew had tried to come between Narruk and Clara as they battled it out, but he lay defeated and unmoving on the ground. Lyon, the only other person in the class who might be able to stop it, had picked a brilliant time to take a bathroom break and there was no telling when he would return. Melody could only watch in horror as Clara made her final move.

She screamed, "YOU'RE MOTHER BUYS YOU MEGA BLOKS INSTEAD OF LEGO'S!" and collected Narruks payment, Bankrupting him and knocking him out of the game.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Narruk cried with a tear in his eye.

Andrew groaned from his place on the floor and moaned about how he had been taken out of the game so quickly.

"Geez," Nathan said from his seat nearby, "You guys take game night way to seriously."

**Komodo Power**

**By ButtSlapBogan**

In the hero course competition can spark anywhere and anyway. Today the cafeteria was having a good ol fashion hotdog eating contest and the winner got free dessert for a month. Of course some of the ultra competitive freshmen are entered to win it.

The entrants were Sirius, Kira, Narruk, Clara, Nathan, and Benji. Sirius, who entered because his resident ghost signed him up without him knowing passed out on the first five. Benji, wanting to impress girls with free dessert was face first with wieners in his mouth. Kira and Nathan were doing good but were behind Narruk and Clara. The two notably most ferocious freshman were neck and neck on the each on their twelfth hot dog. Narruks savage animal senses and Clara's drive to win where fueling their meat battle but they were suddenly stopped by an Air horn.

"And the winner with a record 82 hotdogs is… Diana!" Andi announced much to the shock of Narruk and Clara. The looked and noticed the Komodo girl was wiping her mouth with not hot dogs in front of her.

Diana looked at the jaw dropped duo and tilted her head. "Are you guys going to eat that?"

**Bet on your boys**

**By ButtSlapBogan**

On a lazy Sunday in the Dorms, Lyle and Payton were watching TV on the couch, watching Celebrity baby races.

"Come on little liz! Make your crappy acting father proud!" Lyle yelled at the TV.

"You're doing great Jamie! Your momma was a singer but you are speed!" Payton also yelled.

After a few seconds the two were tensed but both jumped up, Lyle groined in defeat while Payton cheered.

"Dammit! Can't even walk yet and you disappoint me." Lyle said as he handed Payton 5 dollars.

"Hehe, guess I win this bet, huh snakey." Payton smirked while pocketing the money.

"Yeah, yeah i'll be getting it back soon anyway." Lyle harrumpted as he sat down.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Nathan came in the common room. "Hey, you guys gonna open door?" Nathan asked the two.

"Uh-Huh," The two said not moving an inch.

"Lazy jerks," Nathan said as he opened the door to see his Childhood friend Melody here for their weekly training. "Oh hey Mel I was just getting ready to meet you at the spot."

"No worries it'll be time for him to get ready also." Melody smiled innocently.

"Him?"

Oh Mel, Your here." Narruk walked in the room with his work out gear.

"Hey Narruk. I invited Narruk to train with us. He said he'd teach me this move he showed me in 's class." Melody explained.

"Yeah...sure…" Nathan choked out.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked thinking something was bothering him.

"Nothing! Let's get training you two!" Nathan cheerfully said as the trio walked out the dorm.

"Oh my god did you see that?" Lyle snickered.

"Yeah it's pretty funny since it's obvious who Melody will end up with." Payton also chuckled.

"Of course…"

"Narruk."

"Nathan."

The two teens paused to look at each other after saying the names of their close friends.

"Nathan? Are you kidding me? Narruk totally out matches him in every aspect." Lyle says.

"Yeah, well Nathan is her childhood friend and there is chemistry there." Payton responded.

"And it amounts to nothing. Face it, Kitty is in the friendzone." Lyle taunted.

"No way, that dog won't get that bone," Payton argued.

"What?" Lyle said confused but an idea formed in his head. "How we make a bet 100 clams on who Melody ends up dating."

"I don't have clams, so let's bet dollars instead Also what if she dates someone else?" Payton questioned and the two just looked at each other for a second.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Bwahahahaha!"

"Yeah true! You are on sir!" Payton shook Lyles hand.

**Years of Character Development later…**

**By: DragonStorm88**

"All right Bitches," Clara said, in what the readers of the current story would call an uncharacteristically good mood. To the characters however, it had been years since the current arc with the fall festival and Clara had grown by leaps and bounds in the department of being a less terrible person.

"Line up for your hugs! I have been told they are in high demand and I am not often in a hugging mood!"

Immediately a line of nearly 30 young adults formed made up of the former students of classes FH1&2, now classes SH or Senior Hero course one and two.

"And someone remove Benji," Clara continued, "last time he hogged the hug line!"

"Curses!" he gasped out as Narruk dragged him to his personal time out stool, "I'll get some one day!"

**That Time The Fanfic Met Canon 3**

**ByButtSlapBogan**

Melody and Lyle were still In shock at the Todoroki's question about their heritage.

Melody decided to clear things up. "N-no me and Lyle aren't related in anyway let alone the three of us,"

Just then Lyle put his hand on Melody's shoulder with a smirk. "How mean sis! And after we finally reunited at school, its like fate,"

"Don't make things more complicated Lyle!"

Lyon hearing the commotion came over with a surprised expression. "This is truly shocking. I had thought you two were opposites yet to find out your related by blood, does this mean your father is…"

Melody finally interjected. "No Lyon, Lyle is just joking,"

Todoroki seeing this let's put a sigh. " I see I was mistaken,"

Lyle turned to Todoroki. " Why brother?"

"Lyle!"

With all that settling down Hazel faked a cough to get their attention. "If your done I believe we have more important matters,"

"Like what?" Asked Ashido.

"Our sleeping arrangements. According to this blueprint Mr. Holl gave us there are only 11 free rooms and there are sixteen of us." Hazel explained.

And with that the debate begins


	3. Chapter 3

**Lyon's Totally Legit Backstory**

**By: DragonStorm88**

"Gentlemen, I would like to propose a team building exercise," Lyon said, interrupting the comfortable silence of the common room, "we should share our backstories. I hear it is the perfect tool for gaining sympathy and the favour of an audience!"

"That sounds like a bad idea, plotwise," Narruk said, "there'd be nothing to reveal down the line, and I don't think everyone is comfortable with that."

"Nonsense!" Lyon declared, "I'll start. It all began on the day of my birth. My parents were water quirk users, and were disgusted by my fire quirk. Therefore I was abandoned shortly thereafter, and was raised by a pack of wild English butlers, which explains my high profile dialect and lack of social skills. Later, I was found by child services, and spent the next few years in the foster system. It was not much to my liking, so I left and joined the circus, where I honed my powers performing death defying stunts for the masses. But alas, that life was not for me. I went back to the butlers, who naturally are highly educated, and had them teach me the finer points of academia. Then, I decided I must use my gifts for justice, so I enrolled here, at the Forge."

Lyon turned to his classmates as he finished his story, only to discover they had already left or fallen asleep.

"Hmm," he mused, "perhaps my jokes still need work."

**OK Boomer**

**By: DragonStorm88**

"... and that is why this particular brand of communication device is used by heroes everywhere, even though there are newer models available," said Mr. Holl, finishing his lesson.

"Tch. OK Boomer," said Lyle

"Detention for you Lyle," he retorted, "and didn't you know that you're almost 300 years too late for that meme?"

"O. K. Boomer." Lyle enunciated.

**That Time The Fanfic Met Canon 4**

**By: DragonStorm88**

"Yo Payton," Nathan asked, "How do you think our sister class is getting along with those UA guys?"

"If how chill everything is here is any indication, I'm sure everything is fine with them," the Canadian answered, "Why? Worried about your little girlfriend, eh?"

"Melody is _not_ my girlfriend!" Nathan sputtered.

"He didn't say Melody," Zack quipped.

"_Shut UP!_"

* * *

Everything was not fine

Andi, along with her new nerdy friend Izuku watched in fascination as their classmates descended into pandemonium trying to figure out who would sleep where.

"This isn't even that much of an issue!" Andi remarked loud enough to be heard over the racket, "we don't go to bed for another 7 or so hours don't we?"

"You're right!" Izuku called back, "Don't worry though, I've got an idea. URARAKA, IIDA, EMERGENCY EXIT FORMATION!" he called out.

"Midoriya do we have to? The tall blue haired student complained, "It makes me feel ridiculous."

"Deku is right!" Ochako proclaimed, popping up out of nowhere and startling Andi, "It's our best plan!"

"Fine…"

Andi watched in amusement as Ochako removed Tenya's gravity and he floated in the air, then proceeded to activate his quirk and somersault over the heads of their classmates until he came to rest above the doorway, comically posed like the little man on the emergency exit sign.

"Everyone calm down!" he ordered, "Mr. Aizawa already explained we could all use the common room this weekend if we desired for a sleepover. I am appalled that all of you forgot!"

"Shitty Nintendo's," Clara muttered.

"What did you say you fucking McDonalds?" retorted Katsuki.

Before they could dive at each other and start brawling, Misters Aizawa and Holl re-entered the building. Aizawa disabled their quirks while Holl gave the pair a mental lecture.

"You're banned from the sleepover Clara/Bakugo," they said in unison.

"I didn't care about that in the first place!" the pair of loose cannons said, "Hey! I thought I said to stop copying me you fuckwad!"

While the teachers dealt with the problem, the other students began making a space in the common room.

"You know," said a blonde boy whose name was Denki Kaminari if Andi remembered correctly, "Your guy, Lyle, had a point when he said our weirdos match yours. We both have smart yet sometimes naive rich girls, awkward yet powerful fire users, angry jerks, Quirk nerds, quirky animal dudes, strong silent types, gravity users and even rule sticklers!"

"See Melody!" Lyle proclaimed, "Denki agrees with me!"

"Ah, but the role of ladies man is allll mine!" said the same midget that had creeped out Andi before.

"I don't think so, scumbag," the boy with funny elbows said, before taping him up.

"Thanks!" All the girls said together.

"Ahem!" Tenya interrupted, "What would you like to do for the rest of the time we have until our joint training exercise? As our guests, it is only fair you pick our activity. What do you say, acclaimed Forge students?"

While everyone was thinking, Lyon spoke up almost immediately.

"I have heard that 'icebreakers' are typically a good activity when meeting new friends. Unfortunately, I fail to see a logical way to procure one of these boats and I doubt there is time to take it out to sea where we could find any ice flows…" he trailed off.

"No buddy," Andrew said, "an ice breaker in this context means a game we can play that lets us introduce ourselves. The only question is which one should we play?"

**What ever happened to Clare?**

**By: DragonStorm88**

Once again, like it usually does, the shenanigans began in the freshman boys common room.

"What ever happened to Clare?" Asked Narruk

"Hmm, good question," said Lyle, "but I'll do you one better, why didn't we question it until now?"

"I'll do you one better," Nathan interrupted from across the room, where he, Payton and Zach had built a rather large house of cards, "who's Clare?"

"Well, she's exactly like Clara in every way, except that her name ends with an 'e' instead of an 'a', and one day she just disappeared and was replaced by Clara," replied Andrew, who had his hand stuck in a Pringles can.

"I believe tha-" Lyon tried to say before being cut off by Sirius.

"Oh no, I know where this is going!" He said, "and one of them is bad enough! This will lead to us finding her, and then there'll be two of them! And nobody wants that!"

"I do!" Said Benji, "twice the girl, twice the challenge."

Meanwhile, in Japan, a small purple boy awoke with a start.

"I feel a disturbance in the horny force," he slurred, "someone momentarily surpassed my level of thirst!"

Back in America, Lyon tried to interject while the others debated on what could be going on.

"Clare travelled back in time to woo Seismos and give birth to the Clara we know now!"

"Her Doppelgänger!"

"Her parallel universe self!"

"Her secret twin!"

"No, it-"

The lights flickered ominously. Everyone looked to Damien, who had just sulked down the stairs.

"You're racket interrupted my brooding session," he complained, "if it's bothering you that much, go ask."

Lyon tried to interject again but was cut off by the boys general noises of agreement as they headed outside. (Dragged outside in Sirius' case, since Epiphany was also curious). With a sigh, the powerful ginger followed the crowd out the door.

* * *

Melody wasn't expecting to have the girls weekly viewing of My Quirky Academia interrupted by the boys invading the girls dorm, but if her training was teaching her anything, it was that she should expect this.

Narruk, who was leading the pack ('hehe pack', Melody thought) didn't even bother with a hello, before he asked, "does anybody know what happened to Clare?"

The girls all froze, pondering the question.

"Hoo iz Eclair?" Asked Vanessa.

A short explanation later and the FH1 girls were caught up.

Finally, Lyon had had enough. "Excuse me!" He called, "Clare never existed! It was always Clara, it's just that there was a Typo in the early chapters that only got resolved half way through up until the tournament arc."

Everyone stared, rather gobsmacked. Some began foaming at the mouth as their brains shut down with the collapse of the fourth wall, while others slipped into a state of semi-insanity. Andi seemed fine though

"Weird, huh?" she asked as she walked to stand next to everything around them froze. A notification sounded from his phone, for an app called Discord. He opened it and read the most recent message.

**Buixy: Dammit Lyon, you broke them! Now I've got to reset their brains or some authory crap. Pull that again and I'll have no choice but to off you in a villain fight down the line. **

Before Lyon could type an Apology, more notifications rang through.

**DragonStorm88: Look at how he massacred my boy!**

**Wan323: I can't believe Lyon is self aware now. Does his hax BS know any limit?**

**ButtSlapBogan: Apparently not. Hurry up and fix them Buixy. **

**ThalioTP: And while you're at it, hurry up and write the next chapter!**

**Merry Mishmas: Poor Kids. I agree with Bogan**

**Buixy: Don't look at me! Stormy is the one writing right now**

**Shivermetimbers: Wait, what's happening?**

**Grandpa Revels: Buix is deflecting blame again **

**DragonStorm88: No wait, it's me this time, I got it**

**Lyon: thank you my friends. I am sorry. I thought they could handle it. **

**Andi: beginners mistake. I'll teach him guys, no worries**

**Miss X: Hi Andi!**

**Andi: Sup! How's it hangin!**

**Buixy: WoaH Gramps! And all good I guess, hurry and fix it Drags**

**DragonStorm88: ya ya I'm on it**

**Strife: Bye best girl!**

The next thing Lyon knew, everyone was back in the common room as if nothing had ever happened. The app was gone, all was quiet.

"Hey," Nathan said, "whatever happened to Naoto Taiga?"

Lyon face palmed.

**School rulez**

**By Buttslap**

It was homeroom time in the class of FH2, and as usual Derreck Holl had to address his students.

"Alright before we start class i have some announcements. The local radio wants us to stop making free radio programs."

"NOOOOO! COME ON!" Andi yelled in sorrow.

"And also to stop building log cabins on campus without permission."

"Oh come on!" Narruk said.

**He Called Me Bro!**

**By: DragonStorm88**

The Boys were having their monthly video game tournament to decide the dorm chore schedule when it went down. The moment when Payton knew he had finally become Alexander's friend. It was the final lap of the race in 'Hero Kart 7'. Payton was lagging behind after an unfortunately placed banana peel, while Alex, Narruk and Kenny were all several positions ahead. Payton's luck changed however, when he got the 'Crusader' power up. It was based on top 10 pro hero Crusader and worked the same as the bullet bill power up from old fashioned Nintendo racing games. As Payton zoomed past the other racers, he bumped Alex off the track into a ditch.

"Come on Bro! I was totally about to take the lead!" Alex complained

But nobody was paying attention to the game anymore. Alex never called anyone bro. Everyone was staring, and Alex realized what he had said.

Payton grinned, "Finally! My efforts finally paid off! Nobody resists the power of friendship!"

"No I didn't!" Alex said, desperate to retain his dignity.

"No you totally said it dude," said Narruk.

"Whatever happened to Kira and Clara becoming friends before you become friends with Payton?" asked Lyle.

"It just slipped out! I wasn't thinking!"

"So it was subconscious then!" Payton said, pausing his victory dance, "and that means you've seen me as a friend for a while now! Its ok buddy, you can keep you dignity and keep brushing me off. I know the truth now."

Alex groaned and face palmed. Goddammit.

**One of the boys**

**By ButtSlapBogan**

It was a Saturday evening and Nathan was in a pretty pickle. He had promised Melody that they would hang out that night since they haven't spent much time together since coming to the Forge, problem is the other boys decided to hold another Gentleman's evening this time with the whole boy's dorm . Nathan was conflicted but thought of a solution.

"You know Nathan, we can just hang out another night," Melody said with the two of them outside the boys dorm. "I'd be awkward being the only girl there anyway."

"Don't worry Mel, I got this. You already have this girl-next-door feel to you, so all you have to do is wear this and the guys won't even notice." Nathan said pulling out a snap back cap.

"Nathan that's a hat! How is this supposed to help me fit in?" Melody exclaimed putting the hat on.

"No, wear it like this," Nathan turned the hat around on Melody's head. He opened the door and find the boys eating and gaming. "Now they'll think you're one of the guys,"

"Nathan!" "Hey man!" "Thought you wouldn't show," the voices of the various boys came out.

"Hey guys, look who I brought," Nathan said introducing Melody.

Melody was kinda nervous, sure she was friends with a good number of the boys there but inserting herself in a gentleman's evening is kinda weird. "Uh Hi guys,"

"Oh hey Mel," Sup Melody," Joining us? cool," The boys said.

Melody felt ridiculous, she imagined more push back on her inclusion but she underestimated her male peers ability to include girls in their activities. So she took off the hat thinking Nathan was playing with her.

"Oh god Melody's here!" "Lame!" "Great the nights ruined!" The boy's complained.

"Huh?" Melody had no idea what happened, on second they were fine and they next they want her gone. She looked at the cap Nathan gave her and put the hat on again.

"Oh nice Melody's here," "Want some Pizza?" "Yo Melody, wanna play Hero kart 7?" The boys shifted again to Melody's confusion. To confirm something she took the hat off again.

"Boo, Melody," "Get out of here Smelody," Someone call Cootie patrol," The boy's once again shifted, so she put the hat on again.

"Yo, Melody we gotta seat for you," "Want the good controller?" "You doing something different you're a lot cooler than usual?" Melody put her hand on the hat and sighed.

"Boys."

**Class FH1 Saves Christmas**

**By: DragonStorm88**

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the dorm,

not a creature was stirring, not even a worm.

Although to say this would be untrue,

because the student Narruk had a scheme through and through.

"This year will be different!"

he said, "I'll catch that Santa. What he does is unnatural, even if he brings a cool present!"

Catapult armed and loaded, he patiently waited,

on the roof of his dorm until accidentally baited.

"Hi Narruk!" Melody said,

as she climbed onto the roof nearly scarring him near dead.

The catapult launched prematurely, though to Narruks pure delight,

he still heard bells ring, and pained shouts of fright.

"Yes!" Narruk cried, "I can put an end to Kringles abomination at last!" when he overheard,

"Oh no! What has happened to my wonderful reindeer herd!"

The pair took a glance down bellow,

what Narruk and Melody saw shocked them, like a blow.

"Look What You've done!" Melody said with a shriek,

"Christmas is ruined! Things are looking quite bleak!"

"I guess I feel bad," claimed the not so gentle giant,

"I'll get our friends, you check on that jolly miscreant."

As soon as Melody reached the ground,

she voiced her worries, concerns abound.

"OH Santa!" She cried, "I am sorry for my friend,

Is there anyway I can help ensure this is not Christmas' end?"

"HO HO HO!' Laughed St. Nick,

"Worry not! I think you and your friends might just do the trick!"

Out of the building, marched the heroes

Surely together they wouldn't be Christmas Zeros.

"Worry not, Melody my friend,"

Eris said, "put on this Elf costume and we can save Christmas on trend!"

"Why the hell is everyone speaking in bad rhymes?" Clara asked

"Why to get into the Christmas spirit!" Lyon said, "try to come unmasked."

"Don't rhyme for me flame idiot, You'll just make this the worst,

"I suppose I'll play along so we aren't completely cursed"

With that the future heroes got to work, reloading the sleigh,

But alas! A problem! And it caused Santa to say:

"My young friends! We have trouble!

Blitzen is injured, we need a replacement on the double!"

"I Volunteer Narruk," Lyle said in mischief,

"This mess is his fault, don't you think so chief"

"I try not to pass blame, but you might have a point,

He is the most physically fit, it won't strain a joint"

"While we're on the subject, someone must stay and care for Blitzen,"

"I'll do it," Diana said, then Marcus replied, "and I'll make sure he is uneaten!"

As Narruk was strapped into the slay, ready to pull, Santa bestowed temporary magic with a grin

While Eris put fake antlers on him, much to Narruk's Chagrin.

Soon, they were off, the kids ready to help, and Santa called to his team,

"On Dasher, On Dancer, On Prancer and Vixen,

On Comet, On Cupid, On Donner and Narruk-zen."

Narruk was ready to scream.

Through the night, Santa and the heroes flew,

Delivering presents, they knew what to do.

When over Japan, and delivering to UA,

It was Melody's turn, but she was interrupted, hearing someone say,

"Who are you?" a boy with green hair asked as he glowed from his Quirk

"It is me Melody, remember the other Fanfic?" She said when he interrupted her work.

Dispelling his power, Deku asked, "Why are you here?"

To which she replied, "Narruk accidentally shot down one of Santa's Reindeer."

"Need any help?" the boy asked with a smile,

"Thanks but no thanks, we'll be done in just a short while."

"See you again soon," Deku said with a wave,

And Melody went back up the chimney(?) glad her friend had not started to rave.

Soon, the task was done and they returned to the school,

The heroes then left, but Santa called back Melody, for he had to tell her, she'd been super cool.

"Thank you for your help my young heroic child, you sure saved my butt, big and round,

I must let you know, you are quite the protagonist and I could not be more proud."

Melody blushed, and gave the old man a hug,

"Anything for you Santa, and don't be a stranger you big lug!"

"Of course not, Melody my dear!

I'll see you next Christmas have you no fear!"

Now with Blitzen healed, and back under his care,

Santa left with a flourish, into the comforting Christmas air.

Melody went inside, to return to her classmates,

This had been the coolest Christmas ever, but poor Narruk had gotten coal, he couldn't catch any breaks.

**The time fanfic met Canon**

**Part 5**

Last we left the west and east Heroes in training, they were trying to figure out a fun game to play to get to know each other. But Eris, one the more mischievous girls had thought up the perfect game.

"How about we play Truth or dare!" Eris suggested with a sly smile. This suggestion made all members of FH2 (except Lyon) Gasp in shock.

"What's wrong?" Iida asked.

Melody was the one to answer him. "In our country Truth or Dare is a dangerous game in which lives can be destroyed if played wrong."

"We spin a bottle and whoever it lands on must either do a crazy dare or admit an embarrassing truth." Eris explains.

The pink Ashido jumped up and down at the rules. "That's pretty similar to the Kings game we play over here! Yay! We never got to play during our training camp!"

"Why is that so dangerous?" Shoji asked.

"Everytime we play we go overboard for some reason." Narruk crossed his arms.

Hazel sighed. "Last time we played we learned how through Rylee cleans her holes and Sirius got encased in jello."

"I'm still finding jello in places.." Sirius whimpered.

"That sounds…" Midoriya said unsure about the game.

"Like fun let's do this!" Kaminari finished after some grumbling the rest of Class A decided to play except.

"Fuck that! It's a waste of time!" Bakugo said leaving the room.

Clara smiled. "Guess the ignorant Durian is scared to play with the big kids." He insult hit home.

"What was that you carved Turkey!? Fine I'll make you cry!" Bakugo yelled.

"Bring it Bitch boy!" Clara yelled back getting in Bakugo's face.

"Well with those two raring to go we should set rules, for instance no lewd dares." Tsuyu said to the classes.

"Tch!" Andi, Mineta, Lyle, and Eris all clicked their teeth over that rule.

"What were you planning to do?" Melody asked them.

Marcus grabs a soda bottle from Oliver and puts it on a table. "Well since we're doing this everyone circle up." Marcus said as everyone gathered around and Marcus kicked off the game by spinning the bottle. The spinning bottle eventually stopped on the Green haired Midoriya.

"Uh me?" Midoriya said in shock.

"Midoriya was it? Truth or Dare?" Marcus asked.

"I guess dare,"

"Cool then i dare you to put 3 ice cubes down your pants." Marcus ordered.

"Eh?"


End file.
